


Dearest Noctis

by Interstella



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bittersweet, No pairings - Freeform, Sad, Totally gonna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstella/pseuds/Interstella
Summary: Their last thoughts of Noctis.





	Dearest Noctis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k@tleya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=k%40tleya).



> For full impact, listen to this while you read... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SYl97fm0qs
> 
> Thank you k@tleya for inspiring me to write this.

Prompto  
  
“Y'know... it used to be that my darkest fears were pain and death. The fear that I wouldn't survive another night, or that I'd never get to do something again. For ten years, I lived with that constant fear, and I fought for every day. Through daemons and villains, I lived. I thought that my worst fear would be to stop living.  
  
But now... Now I've realised what my worst fear truly is, because it's coming true.   
  
Every day, I get that little bit older, and every day I forget just a little bit more. I'm old, so old that my memory is starting to go. I can no longer remember the first time I met Ignis or Gladio. I can't remember what the weather was like on the day we set out on our journey. I can't remember what your favourite food was, or even what your favourite outfit was. I can't remember how many times we sat watching you fish, or which motels we stayed at.   
  
Slowly, every day, I grow older, and my mind lets one more thing go, slowly robbing me of the times we shared.   
  
I used to be afraid of dying. Of not making it to the dawn. I used to be afraid that I was wrong, and that you were never coming back. I used to be afraid of disappearing, fading into the background and being forgotten, and before that, I was afraid of never getting to know you.  
  
But those aren't my worst fears. Not any more. Not for a long time, and now I've finally realized it.  
  
My worst fear is coming true. Every day,  
  
Little by little,  
  
I'm forgetting you.”  
  
– – – – – – – – –   
  
Ignis  
  
“My world was dark for many years before you left us. I lived through a time blanketed in darkness and paved with blood. I held my ground as I awaited your return, pushed through every day even when I was sure that it would be my last, to hear your voice once more.   
  
I could feel it when the dawn came. The warmth of the sun, the vague sense of light. But it wasn't until that moment that my heart truly knew darkness. A darkness that settled within my soul and threatened to consume me.   
  
My entire life was built around you. To take care of you, to protect you even from yourself, to serve you, to be by your side. That was my calling.  
  
When you left, I was without my calling. Lost and feeling so very alone. It took me far longer than I like to admit to realise that by leaving us as you did, you left me with a new calling.   
  
When the dawn came, my calling changed. I went from taking care of a small prince who refused to eat his vegetables, who seemed truly unable to wake before noon. From taking care of a sullen teen who didn't seem to know how to use a rubbish bin. I went from watching him grow into a strong, kind adult. I went from supporting my little brother through life,

 

To supporting the world he left behind to save.   
  
I still remember the many days we shared. From when we were boys, running around the citadel getting into trouble for bringing in the mud, to when we fought side by side. I remember the first time you ate my cooking, and the first time you tried to cook for yourself. I remember teaching you how to tie your tie, how to lace your shoes. I remember all of this and more.  
  
But what I will never get to remember is how you looked when you were all grown up. In my mind, you remained that grouchy twenty year old boy that had been through far too much. I know you grew to be a man, I only wish I had been able to see it.   
  
Now, as I lay awaiting my final rest, I can hold my head up high. Because even though the world had gone to ruin, and so many had died, you walked tall. You gave your everything, and the dawn came.   
  
And now it is my turn. Wait for me, my friend for I will see you soon. I will go out of this life the same way you did. With my head up high.   
  
I will walk tall.”  
  
– – – – – – – – –   
  
Gladio  
  
“I vowed to protect you, always, with everything I had. I vowed to give my life to protect yours. For the longest time, I felt like I failed. In the end, I was the shield that survived the king.   
  
Your life was short, full of pain and sorrow. You didn't get to live to see the dawn you brought. You didn't get to walk under the sun one last time. You never got to see the people build their monuments to you, or go to the Dawn Parades in your honour.   
  
There were so many things that you should have been able to do with your life, and as your shield, it was my job to make sure you got the time to do it. But I couldn't.   
  
For the longest time, I felt like I failed you.   
  
But now I realise that even though I couldn't protect you from your destiny, I didn't fail you.   
  
Because you didn't do it alone. You were never alone. We were there, by your side, holding you up when you stumbled, catching you when you fell. Because even though you never got to do so much, you always knew that you were loved.   
  
We were your friends, your brothers, and it was by doing that, that I know we didn't fail you. We got you to where you needed to be in the end. I did my job as shield, and I did it well.   
  
I can be proud of that. But the thing that I'm most proud of?  
  
You.   
  
You faced the end with bravery, with dignity. You became the king you were always worried you couldn't. You put your kingdom above your own needs, and you didn't back down. You faced your fate with honour. And now I'll do the same.   
  
It took me a while, but now I'm going to fulfil my final duty and follow my king. My friend,  
  
My brother.”  
  
– – – – – – –   
  
Iris  
  
“The world's changed so much since you left. The sun shines for longer – half the day now – the animals are coming back and the people are happy. The world is bright, healed. You saved us all and we'll always miss you.   
  
The whole world is celebrating each and every sunrise, never again taking the dawn forgranted. You left this world and made it a better place. Without your sacrifice, we would've never been at peace, never be safe.   
  
It doesn't matter, anymore, where people are from. There are still different countries, with different customs and values, but now we work together side by side, celebrating our differences rather than fighting over them. And every person, no matter where they come from, all give thanks to the King of Light.   
  
I'm happy that I got to see this new world. That I got to spend decades looking up at the sun every day. I'm happy that my job as daemon hunter will never again be needed. I'm happy that the children of this world know of daemons only from tales. They listen to the old adults when we share our stories. When we tell them about the darkness that came, and the king that died to send it away. We tell them about the warriors of light that stood by his side and held the world together while they waited for him.   
  
The children in this world will never forget what you did for us, and I go to my sleep safe in the knowledge that history will remember you, even when we no longer can.   
  
I'm so glad that I got to meet you, to be your friend.”  
  
– – – – – – –   
  
Luna  
  
“Many claim the gods to be cruel, to be unfeeling and selfish.   
  
Never in my life had I believed that, not until I looked down and watched you face your fate. Not until I watched as your brothers lived without you in a world brightened by your light.  
  
Even though your time was short, you were loved so truly by so many and you loved so deeply in return. The gods were cruel when they took that love from the world.   
  
The world has healed, but it wasn't without you. Every person that lives, lives because of your love. It would have been so easy for you to have said no. To step away from your destiny and defy the gods, but you would never have even thought to. You loved the world and its people far too much to ever abandon them.   
  
Without your light, the darkness would have consumed this world.   
  
Thank you.”   
  
– – – – – – – – –   
  
Noctis  
  
“You all held me in your hearts. You carried me when I died. Through you all I lived on.   
  
Prompto. You were always my best friend. No matter what happened, you were there for me. _With_ me. You kept your promise to me, even after I died. You stayed by my side and you made the world a better place. Your positivity and joy spread among the war torn people. You healed so many hearts simply by being you. I have never been more proud of someone. I may have been the king of light, but you... You Prompto,   
  
You were my ray of sunshine.   
  
  
Ignis... Iggy. For all of my life, you were my big brother. You took care of me and loved me, just like a brother would have. You held my hand when I cried, comforted me when I hurt. Without you by my side I would have been lost. You sacrificed so much for me, but never once blamed me. I know you would do it all again, and I'm so glad that you won't have to. That you'll never know darkness again. I never said it enough but...  
  
Thank you, Ignis.   
  
  
Gladio. There were times that I hated you, and I'm pretty sure it was mutual. But that was before I really knew you. Before I knew your kind soul and caring heart. You were my shield, but you were also my friend. Iggy may have been the mom of our group, but you were the big brother. You protected us from all the big bad wolves and you kept us going, even when we felt like we were falling. You never once wavered, and you never once let us down. I couldn't have asked for a better shield. We had our ups and our downs but,  
  
But always, you were my brother.  
  
  
Iris. I still remember that little girl I followed through the citadel gardens. You were so afraid when I finally found you and brought you home. But then you grew up. You became this brave warrior and grew into the amazing woman I always knew you would. Your faith in me never wavered and I'm so very proud to have called you my friend. You saved so many. You were so strong, even before the dark came. Everybody that met you was better for it. You faced a world of nightmares with courage and hope.  
  
You were inspiring.   
  
  
Luna. My dearest Luna. I will always regret that we never met again in life. You cared so much. You sat by a scared young boy, you told him stories and picked him flowers to cheer him up. You stayed kind and gentle, even when your life was turned upside down. You stayed by my side and in my heart. I would never have been strong enough to carry on if it wasn't for your love. Even when we had to part, your faith never left me. You kept me safe in your heart.   
  
And you will always be in mine.   
  
  
In my life, I was loved and cherished. All of you held me as I hold you. And though it was short, you all made my life a good one, and I wouldn't replace a single moment with you. I thank you all for being there to see in the new world and to help it grow. You all did me proud. No matter what, know that I thank you.   
  
And know that I loved you.  
  
  


 


End file.
